Hero
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: On a normal movie night at Tony's, Russian's with guns crash the party. Pepper to the rescue! I forgot to mention tiny spioilers for IM2. Bit of cotton ball fluff for you too. Swearing IN RUSSIAN! I'm THAT good. One-shot


_What inspired this? Invincible Iron Man Most Wanted Book 2. SPOILER! Maria Hill is ticked about being saved by Pepper Potts. Its quite funny actually. (See I have read it) One Week to go. I'm SO EXCITED!_

(...)

It was supposed to be a night _away _from Iron Man. The phones were off, the laptop was locked away and Fury was well aware that hell would break lose if he tried to nreak in again. Tony had spent a mint on fixing the mansion up asap so they could get together for a movie night, only Rhodey had been unable to attend. He claimed top secret stuff, Tony claimed he felt left out, though Natasha and Happy acted as innocent as possible, like they didnt understand what he was getting at.

Everyone was comfy enough to wear jeans and sneakers, something Tony and Pepper hadnt seen Happy doing. Neither was Natasha using his broad chest as a pillow, but Pepper was doing the same thing to Tony so they couldnt really say anything.

While Pepper slipped out to use the bathroom, Tony disappeared into the kitchen for drinks and Happy and Natasha made the most of the few moments of alone time they had, smiling as they shared numerous soft kisses.

Then the gun cocked behind Happy's head.

(...)

"Что Вы хотите?" Natasha spoke in fluent Russian. The three of them were on their knees, fingers laced behind their head before their two heavily armed captors.

"Глава Тони Старк. Ублюдок убил моего брата, теперь он умрет моей рукой."

"Кто был вашим братом?"

"Ivan Vanko." Cold chills ran down Tony's spine at the name. His perifial caught a glimpse of something red and he silently panicked. The Russian guys obviously hadnt counted on someone else being in the house. "How does it feel? The mechant of death is about to die by his own creation." Came deep broken english from the guy pressing the gun barrel into Tony's temple

"Probably take some kind of miracle to save us right?"

"Goodbye, Tony Stark."

(...)

The fist pallot fit him on the forehead, second, to his stomach and third to his groin. Happy barged Natasha in the shoulder and grabbed Tony's shirt collar, the three of them falling to the ground as loud gunshots rang out.

The man was too occupied to notice what everyone else was doing until Natasha had a foot infront of his ankle, her other kicking the back of his knee, making him face plant into the sofa cushions. While she and Happy tied the thugs up, Tony went looking for their saviour.

"Pepper? Baby, where are you?" Pepper slowly rounded the corner, her left hand holding her right forearm, her right holding the pallet gun.

"Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah we're alright. Is that blood?" She gently moved her hand, the sleeve of her grey t-shirt crimson with blood.

"I didnt get out of the way quick enough."

"Nat."

"Yeah?"

"Get me something to use as a turnique."

"You get hit?" She appeared around the corner with a dish cloth.

"No. Pepper did."

"Tony, go help Happy."

"Yes m'am."

Carefully raising the shirt sleeve Natasha inspected the wound.

"You're lucky Pep. Couple more inches and you'd be looking at some serious muscle damage."

"Your words filled me with hope Nat." They shared a smile.

"Gotta admit though, you're one hell of a shot."

"Dad was a cop, I've known how to shoot since I was 12." Natasha looked surprised.

"And you're a PA?"

"He was killed on the job. Kind of put a damper on that plan you know?"

"I just saved by Tony Stark. If Fury finds out, I'm never gonna live it down." Pepper laughed outright.

(...)

_"Two Russian men who police will not identify, attempted to perpetrate the home of Tony Stark earier this evening. Both men, who it is believed are both Russian, infiltrated the home while Mr Stark and company were enjoying a movie. The suspects held three of the occupants at gun point, until, in a turn of events, Mr Stark's Personal Assistant, Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, was hidden in a back room and was able to cause a distraction so that the suspects were apprehended-"_

"'Caused a distraction?' Where the hell do these guys get their information?" Tony protested, shutting off the tv.

"Tony, leave it."

"Are you kidding? You're a hero Potts. You should be getting the acknowledgement you deserve."

"Shooting a guy in the nuts to save you isnt exactly the way I want to be remembered. Now sit back down I was comfy." Tony reluctantly did as he was told, Pepper settling back on his shoulder.

"You okay Pepper?" Natasha asked from a similiar position with Happy.

"Yeah, these pain meds make me drowsy, that all." Her shoulder was in a sling and she would require phsyical theropy, but Pepper had otherwise been given a clean bill of health.

"Come on, bed time."

Tony helped her settle into her room, where she was pretty much out when she hit the pillow. Her grip on his hand tightened when he tried to leave though. Shrugging out of his jeans, he settled under the sheets with her.

"'And they say that a hero can save us, I'm not gonna stand here and wait'" Tony sang quietly, earning a small sigh. He gazed down at the angel asleep on his chest. "You've always been my hero Pepper, maybe one day I'll be man enough to tell you that. You brought me home." He fell silent for a moment, contemplating. "I love you Pepper."

Just before he drifted off to sleep, he could have sworn he heard Pepper whisper faintly, "I love you too."

;]

_For those who dont speak Russian:_

_"__Что Вы хотите?__" What do you want? _

_"__Глава Тони Старк. Ублюдок убил моего брата, теперь он умрет моей рукой.__" The head of Tony Stark. The bastard killed my brother, now he will die by my hand_

_"__Кто был вашим братом?__" Who was your brother_?

_This may be how its written not said though :S I tried_


End file.
